Hurlements : Âme Céleste
by Julie-Write
Summary: Comme à chaque pleine lune, les loups hurlaient. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne furent pas seuls : Lydia les accompagna. La jeune Banshee voit son don se manifester une fois encore. Avec l'aide de ses amis, elle essaie de découvrir ce qu'il se passe à Beacon Hills.


**Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma première histoire sur l'univers de Teen Wolf ! Alors, c'est la première histoire qui se passe dans l'univers d'origine -avec les loups-garous, les chasseurs, etc.- que je poste ici, et j'espère surtout réussir à respecter le caractère des personnages... Mais passons aux explications !**

**Cette histoire m'est venue en lisant une fiction Teen Wolf -je commence d'ailleurs à faire une overdose de Sterek- tout en regardant un épisode de Teen Wolf. Après avoir entendue Lydia hurler dans mon épisode, j'ai eu une idée : et si je me lançais ? C'est comme ça que j'ai décidée d'écrire cette histoire et de la poster ici.**

**Mais commençons.**

**DISCLAIMER : Les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis, le créateur et scénariste de la série. L'histoire, elle, m'appartient. Quant à l'image, il s'agit de ma photo de profil, venant d'une scène de la série anglophone Game of Thrones. Elle devrait normalement changer bientôt.**

**RATING : Je préfère mettre le rating M, juste pour être sûre.**

**GENRE : Du Supernaturel, du Mystère et un léger soupçon de Romance.**

**PAIRING : Bien que je m'intéresse surtout à Lydia dans cette histoire, il y avait du Scott x Kira -si vous pouviez m'éclairer sur les noms de couples, ce serait super !-, du Stalia et peut-être du Stydia. Pour le dernier, ce n'est pas certain.**

**AVERTISSEMENT : Je n'ai pas finie de regarder la saison 4 de Teen Wolf, c'est pourquoi il se peut qu'il y ait quelques incohérences. Merci de ne pas me spoiler, même si vous pouvez me les faire remarquer.**

**DÉDICACE À : Nahte, toi que j'ai convertie et qui a lue une bonne partie de mon chapitre ! Merci de ton avis, j'espère que cette histoire te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture ?**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE I<strong>

Tout commença dans une sombre nuit d'hiver, dans une petite ville prénommée Beacon Hills. Alors que les étoiles et la lune régnaient, faisant hurler les loups, une adolescente dormait dans sa chambre.

Les aiguilles de son réveil avançaient, alors qu'un incessant « Tic, tac… » retentissait. La lumière était éteinte, malgré quelques rayons de lune venant éclairer son visage. Doucement et lentement, tel un cygne déployant ses ailes avec grâce, sa main glissa du matelas, frôlant le sol. Ses doigts se replièrent instinctivement, suite au froid qu'engendrait le parquet. Mais elle se détendit l'instant d'après.

Sa respiration lente et régulière, sa poitrine se soulevant avec lenteur… La nature semblait l'avoir gâtée elle semblait s'en rendre compte, malgré toutes ces choses lui étant arrivé. Elle se retourna dans son lit avec un léger gémissement, se mettant sur le dos. Sa main droite gratta frénétiquement les draps, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

Un nouvel hurlement se fit entendre pourtant, il n'y avait aucun loup à Beacon Hills. C'est à ce moment-là que tout _recommença_. Elle hurla en se débattant dans ses draps, alors qu'une lumière dans le couloir s'allumait. Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales elle hurla à la mort. Lorsqu'elle finit, sa mère vint, mais elle n'entendit plus rien. Oui, elle n'entendit plus rien. Mais finalement, l'ouïe lui revint.

Un loup lui répondit.

* * *

><p>Lydia était assise sur son lit, téléphone en main. Elle regardait distraitement l'écran, tandis que l'Aube se levait. Puis son téléphone vibra. « Un message… » pensa t-elle, lasse. La Banshee ouvrit alors le message.<p>

« **De :** Kira

_Entendue hurler. Ça va ?_ »

Le message était court, rapide et pressé. Lydia ne se sentait pas l'envie de répondre elle soupira et posa son pouce sur son front, massant doucement celui-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, son téléphone sonna. Et voilà que Stiles l'appelait. La jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois, pinçant les lèvres, avant de décrocher.

- Oui ?

_- Allô, Lydia ?_ commença Stiles, la respiration irrégulière.

Aussitôt, Lydia fronça les sourcils et si Stiles refaisait une crise de panique ?

- Stiles ? Tu refais une crise ?

_- N-non_, bafouilla t-il. _Kira a entendue hurler, et vu que tu répondais pas…_

- Elle t'a demandée de m'appeler, finit t-elle.

Elle n'entendit rien d'autre à part le souffle de son ami, qui semblait avoir été réveillé en force.

_- Lydia…_, commença l'hyperactif. _Si jamais tu vois quelque chose de…_ (Une voix féminine lui coupa la parole. Malia.) _… Bizarre, dangereux, sanglant voire même inconnu…_

- Tu nous préviens, fit une voix.

La Banshee retint un cri de surprise, sursautant violemment. Elle tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre, avant de voir Scott. Le loup-garou entra dans sa chambre, alors que les voix de Stiles et Malia se faisaient entendre, demandant ce qu'il se passait.

L'Alpha tendit la main, quémandant poliment le téléphone. Lydia le lui donna, triturant ensuite ses doigts. Scott amena le téléphone près de son oreille, fronçant les sourcils devant les protestations de Stiles.

_- Non, Malia… Non… Plus tard !_ (Scott haussa un sourcil et eut un petit sourire.) _A-allô ?_

- Stiles ? C'est Scott. Lydia est avec moi je vous appelle s'il y a un problème.

Il raccrocha en entendant de nouvelles protestations. Il posa le portable de Lydia sur sa table de chevet et se baissa à sa hauteur.

La Banshee leva les yeux vers lui, tremblante d'effroi. Son don se manifestait encore.

- Tu crois que…, commença t-elle. Que quelqu'un est… mort ?

Scott s'humecta les lèvres, avant de les pincer. Il n'en savait rien ou il en savait très peu. Il secoua la tête et murmura qu'il n'en savait rien.

- Ecoute Lydia, repose-toi, lui conseilla t-il. Les cours commencent dans… (Scott regarda le réveil de Lydia, qui affichait deux heures.) … Dans six heures. Je surveille les environs.

- Tu as besoin de dormir toi aussi, répliqua la Banshee.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Rendors-toi, trancha l'Alpha.

Lydia hocha la tête et se remit dans ses draps. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux comment pourrait-elle se rendormir ?

- Scott ? chuchota t-elle.

Le loup-garou se retourna et fixa le dos de son amie, entendant son cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Elle avait peur c'était logique, en même temps. C'est pourquoi Scott referma la fenêtre et s'approcha d'elle, s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Tu veux que je reste ? chuchota t-il à son tour.

Lydia hocha la tête. Puis Scott lui prit doucement la main, la rassurant. Elle avait juste besoin de soutien dans ces moments-là.

- C'était Allison qui restait lorsque je hurlai, murmura t-elle.

Scott l'entendit quand même, alors qu'un léger voile de tristesse prenait place dans ses yeux. Allison… Malgré la mort du Nogitsune, il avait quand même l'envie de se venger.

- Eh, lança Lydia. Calme-toi, OK ? Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, mais je ressens ta peur.

Elle sentait la peur de Scott.

- Je… je n'ai pas peur, bafouilla Scott.

- Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, continua t-elle. Je suis une Banshee qui hurle lorsque quelqu'un meurt. Je ne suis pas Stiles. Je fais seulement partie de ta « meute ». Mais je ressens ta peur. Ta colère. Ta méfiance. Cette méfiance que tu as contre ton gré envers Kira. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal ton meilleur ami s'est fait possédé par un esprit maléfique. Ta petite-amie est un renard. Tu as en quelque sorte peur pour eux deux.

Lydia avait parfaitement raison. Il avait peur. Il était en colère. Il était méfiant. Puis Lydia ferma les yeux, essayant de dormir. Elle garda sa main dans celle de l'Alpha, qui pensait au passé.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Lydia se réveilla, il n'y avait plus personne dans sa chambre. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres elle avait l'impression que les loups-garous partaient tous de la même façon. La Banshee regarda son réveil et lâcha un bâillement, jusqu'à voir l'heure. Sept heures et demie.<p>

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'elle sortait rapidement de son lit. « Lydia, Lydia, Lydia… Comment tu fais pour être aussi stupide ?! » se dit-elle intérieurement.

* * *

><p>Lydia sortit de sa voiture et courut vers sa salle de cours. Les couloirs étaient vides, et ses pas formaient un étrange écho. La jeune fille tourna à un coude et vit sa salle. Elle accéléra le pas et entra brusquement, alors que le vent repoussait ses cheveux en arrière. Le coach faisait son cours, alors que cinq places étaient vides. Il n'y avait pas Scott, Malia, Kira et Stiles. Lydia fronça les sourcils, alors que les élèves travaillaient en silence.<p>

Avant qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, un souffle chaud se déposa sur sa nuque. Elle se crispa et attendit que l'élève en retard aille s'asseoir, mais il n'en fit rien. Puis des lèvres frôlèrent son oreille.

- Dis-moi, Lydia…, murmura Stiles.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Lydia se retourna, alors que ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle devait rêver. Oui, les élèves et le coach ne disaient rien. C'est ça, elle rêvait. Mais comment se réveiller ? Elle osa enfin relever les yeux vers le Nogitsune. Oui, elle ne reconnaissait pas Stiles.

- Sti…, commença t-elle.

- Chut…, murmura le démon en posant son index sur les lèvres de la Banshee. Tu veux bien me rendre un service, rien qu'un tout petit ? susurra t-il à son oreille.

Elle pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. Le Nogitsune la regarda, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il articula :

- Hurle.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Normalement, un simple hurlement la réveillait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Alors elle poussa « Stiles » et s'enfuit hors de la classe. Le démon enleva la poussière sur son t-shirt et marcha dans la direction de Lydia.

La jeune fille courait dans les couloirs, son sac à bandoulière se cognant contre sa hanche. Elle tourna une deuxième fois au coude et se cogna contre quelqu'un. Scott.

- Scott ! dit-elle, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Lydia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'Alpha.

- C'est…

Scott lui fit signe de se taire. Des pas retentissaient dans le couloir. Le cœur de Lydia se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Elle mima le nom de Stiles et secoua doucement la tête Scott comprit tout de suite. Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit. La jeune fille hocha silencieusement la tête.

Les pas se rapprochaient, tandis que Scott guidait Lydia vers un endroit où se cacher. Les vestiaires. Qui sentaient horriblement mauvais. Lydia fronça le nez, écarquillant les yeux lorsque Scott lui montra un endroit où se cacher. Un _casier_.

La bouche de la Banshee s'ouvrit, avant qu'elle ne hausse un sourcil.

- T'es pas sérieux ?! murmura t-elle, serrant les dents.

- Si, très sérieux, riposta l'Alpha.

Lydia se retint de le frapper, entrant -avec dégoût- dans le casier. Scott disparut de son champ de vision, puis elle n'entendit plus rien. Plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Jusqu'à ce que Scott atterrisse violemment contre les casiers.

Elle retint difficilement un cri, plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche. Le loup-garou se releva, arracha la porte d'un casier défoncé et la lança sur le démon. Elle put voir l'ombre du casier se ratatiner dans un horrible bruit de ferraille. Ce qu'il restait du casier tomba par terre.

Le Nogitsune s'approcha dangereusement de Scott, dont les yeux étaient devenus rouges. L'Alpha poussa un hurlement et se transforma, sortant les griffes. Lydia, elle, se mordit violemment la lèvre, croisant les doigts pour que son ami ne soit pas blessé.

- Allez, Scott, allez…, murmura t-elle.

Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche, mais c'était trop tard. Stiles l'avait entendue. Il commença à se diriger vers la rangée de casiers, alors qu'elle se reculait et retenait son souffle.

Scott courut vers le démon, mais celui-ci l'envoya valser contre un mur. Le mur en question se fissura, tandis que le carrelage tombait.

- Lydia ? appela l'esprit maléfique.

Il ouvrit les casiers un par un. Lydia voulut se laisser glisser au fond du casier, mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas se baisser elle pouvait juste espérer qu'il n'ouvre pas cette porte. Alors que Scott essayait de se relever, le démon se rapprochait, ouvrant chaque porte. Il se mit finalement à la rappeler.

- Lydia ? Allons, viens me voir. Je veux juste que tu hurles.

« Il veut juste ça ? » pensa t-elle. Et ce n'était qu'un rêve. Peut-être qu'elle devrait. Mais rien ne s'était passé la dernière fois. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir un peu plus, car Stiles avait ouvert son casier. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Tu étais là…

Lydia se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête en souriant. Elle devait trouver une solution, le duper, être plus rusée. Être plus joueuse que le renard.

- Je jouais à cache-cache, répondit-elle en souriant.

Scott haussa un sourcil. Le renard, quant à lui, sourit un peu plus.

- Tu jouais à cache-cache ? (Lydia hocha la tête.) Tu jouais à cache-cache ? (Lydia se fit plus hésitante, mais hocha tout de même la tête.) Hm…

Le renard ricana, avant de frapper dans un casier, détruisant la porte.

- NE TE FICHE PAS DE MOI ! hurla t-il, tremblant de rage.

Lydia recula sur le coup, alors que les yeux de Scott viraient de nouveau au rouge. Puis elle comprit. Il ne fallait pas duper le renard. Il fallait duper Stiles.

La Banshee prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et l'embrassa, fermant les yeux. Le démon écarquilla les yeux, semblant à peine réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Lydia rompue le baiser et dit :

- Je ne me fiche pas de toi. Je me fiche de Stiles.

Stiles trembla et serra le poing. Il lui prit le menton et rapprocha son visage du sien, articulant furieusement :

- Hurle.

Lydia se dégagea et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Puis elle se souvint d'une chose que lui avait dite Stiles. « Dans les rêves, tu as plus de doigts. » Elle regarda la main du Nogitsune six doigts. « Si tu veux te réveiller, il te suffit de tomber. Ou encore de mourir. » Si jamais elle était dans un rêve, elle pouvait faire apparaître ce qu'elle souhaitait. Mais comment mourir ou tomber ?

Un bruit d'électricité se fit entendre. Lydia tourna la tête vers les douches. Un câble coupé était sur le sol, dégageant de l'électricité. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit elle savait comment mourir.

La Banshee courut vers les douches, prit le câble et se mit sous une douche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandèrent les deux garçons.

Je me réveille.

Elle actionna l'eau et s'électrocuta. Elle hurla, sentant ses membres trembler. Et elle arrêta de respirer, tombant sur le sol. Elle était morte.

Et elle ne s'était pas réveillée.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, surtout que c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire sur une série télé. J'espère aussi vous avoir donné envie de lire le deuxième chapitre -qui n'arrivera pas tout de suite- ! Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu.<strong>


End file.
